C.Syde's Wiki:Manual of Style/Sim articles
---- At C.Syde's Wiki there are a few rules of style that will help this place run smoothly and create a standard feel to all of our articles. In addition to C.Syde's Wiki:Manual of Style, articles related to Sim biographies should follow these style guidelines. Layout template Like all articles, a Sim biography should have an introduction. An introduction for a Sim article may include the game the character first appeared in, general information about their family and their story at the beginning of the game. Biography A description of their life up to the beginning of the game they appear in. Subsection If the character appears in more than one game it may be helpful to divide the biography by game. Section Other sections can include trivia, an image gallery, and notes about whether the Sim can be resurrected. Categories If one of the Sim infobox templates is used, most of the categories required should already be added. Some categories that needed to added manually are Category:Abducted Sims, Category:Adopted Sims, Category:Illegitimate Sims, Category:Orphaned Sims, and Category:Pregnant Sims. Sorting All characters on C.Syde's Wiki are sorted by last name then first name in the Sims categories. To do this we can use , where last name and first name are changed to the names of the Sim. This is not necessary if the Sim only has one name. Templates When to use the "state" parameter #If the Sim is a life state other than normal. #If the Sim is deceased and their grave was visible at some point. Ambiguous genders or ages If a Sim's apparent gender or age conflicts with game data (as determined by SimPE or other software), the Sim's age or gender should be given as 'ambiguous'. This will categorise the article into Category:Sims with an ambiguous gender/Category:Sims with an ambiguous age. Playable vs. Resurrectable The play parameter describes the ability of the player to play the character from game start. This means that the Sim is in a house in the neighbourhood or can be moved to a house from the family bin or house and lots bin for immediate play, or becomes playable during normal play, such as a pregnant Sim giving birth. The player should not have to use cheats, mods or special objects like the Resurrect-O-Nomitron before playing the Sim. Use resurrection templates to display information on resurrecting the Sim. Templates within the infobox Several templates can be use inside the infobox. *Use in the spouse parameter to display up to three spouses of a Sim and their marital status with images. Status is optional and the default status is "married". This template also generates the correct martial status category. *Use in the child, sibling or parents parameter to display information about their relationship. Resurrection templates Resurrection templates add information about how the Sim can be resurrected (if at all) and links to step-by-step instructions if necessary. These templates also generate the correct Resurrection category. *If the Sim can be resurrected using in-game mechanics use . *If the Sim can be resurrected using cheats use . *If the Sim can be resurrected using SimPE use or . *If the Sim cannot be resurrected use . Related articles *C.Syde's Wiki:Manual of Style *C.Syde's Wiki:Policy *C.Syde's Wiki:Templates Category:C.Syde's Wiki Category:Policies and guidelines